


All I Need is a Smile

by shipsthatcouldshowyouthestars



Series: Barnes-Foster-Houston Household [5]
Category: Black Friday - Team StarKid
Genre: AU Where Emma Never Went To Guatemala but She Was Still Distant after a bit, Angst, Angst to Fluff, Becky Barnes is a Mom, Fluff, Gen, Implied Lex/Ethan, Nightmares, Tim has a Nightmare :(, Tom Drank His Good Dad Juice, but dad fixes it !!, but you dont have to read it to understand this !!, ends on a happy note, if you SQUINT you can see things from AWYSTW, middle of the night early morning shenangians, old photographs, they're there for like 0.1 seconds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:02:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25841779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipsthatcouldshowyouthestars/pseuds/shipsthatcouldshowyouthestars
Summary: Tim has a nightmare, Tom is there to make it alright afterwards, even if it's 4:30 in the morning.
Relationships: Becky Barnes & Tim Houston, Becky Barnes/Tom Houston, Tim Houston & Tom Houston, Tom Houston/Jane Perkins
Series: Barnes-Foster-Houston Household [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1738948
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	All I Need is a Smile

**Author's Note:**

> okay hi !!  
> collab w/ @thegalwhoreallylikesmusicals , as always krj,gsdhfs  
> we wrote this AGES ago,,,,like, in may ?????   
> this is an au where emma just. never went to guatemala, i guess? but she was still distant  
> hope you enjoy !!

Tom was awoken by a small voice from the general area of the doorway. He turned over, thinking it was Hannah. Sometimes, she just checked in to make sure everything was okay since she got nervous. 

“Hey,” Tom turned over in bed, and was taken aback to see Tim standing in the doorway, his eyes full of tears. That was unusual. Tim didn’t come into his bedroom anymore. He was 9 and he constantly said he was “too old” to snuggle up in his dad’s bedroom, although it could’ve been the reminder of Jane in the back of his mind. Tom sat up, his voice filling with concern. “What’s up, buddy? Tell me what’s wrong.” 

“Bad dream.” Tim rubbed at his eyes, his voice very unsteady.

“C’mere,” Tom said, holding his arms out. Tim crawled into them without hesitation. He immediately buried his head into his chest, trying to hide his tears. Tom just held him and stroked his hair, waiting for Tim to calm down. 

“Sorry.” He heard Tim say all choked up. He kissed the top of his head, trying to soothe him enough to get him to talk and calm down. 

“What was the dream about?” Tom tried to coax it out of him. The more he knew, the more he could help. 

“It was about Mommy,” Tim said softly, not lifting his head from Tom’s chest.. “About what happened.” Tom’s heart hurt. He dreamed about Jane, about the crash, things a child shouldn’t be dreaming about.

“What happened?” He asked quietly. Tim just sniffled and went quiet. Tom looked beside him at Becky, who hadn’t stirred once. She slept like a rock, which he was happy for. He continued to rub his son’s back, trying to calm him down. 

“We were driving, with Mommy, and...and then there were really bright lights and I was so, so scared, Dad.” He whispered, “And then I looked and you and Mommy weren’t there anymore.” He retreated back into his arms. “I miss her, Dad.” 

“I miss her too.” He whispered. “I know…” He rubbed his arm. Then, it hit him.

“Wait, I was gone too?” Tom felt a lump in his throat form. 

Tim nodded into his dad’s chest. “That’s why I came in.” Tom blinked back tears. 

“Do you dream that a lot?” His voice was shaking. If Tim dreamed that a lot, that was a big problem. That probably warranted a trip to a doctor. 

“Sometimes,” Tim said. “Usually it’s just Mommy. I dunno why today was different.” He sniffled. “I miss Mommy a lot.” Tom just held him tighter. Tim grabbed onto his finger and loosely held it before grabbing it tighter. 

“Hey, buddy,” Tom said. “I’m right here, okay?” 

“Please don’t disappear.” Tim whimpered. “Please?” Tom felt his heart shatter into two.

“I won’t, I promise. I’m not going anywhere.” He whispered. “You don’t want to go back to sleep, do you?” He asked. Tim shook his head, his other hand grabbing onto Tom’s shirt tightly. Tom thought. He could bring Tim downstairs, sit with him and try to figure things out from there, or he could stay in here with him and see what happens.

“Wanna go downstairs.” Tim said after a minute of silence, making the decision for Tom.

“Yeah,” Tom said slowly. “Yeah, let’s go.” He lifted Tim up with him. He didn’t care the boy was 9, turning 10 in a few weeks, he could manage to carry him. They went downstairs, quiet as to not disturb the four other inhabitants of the house. Tim sniffled, leaning more into Tom’s chest. 

“Daddy?” Tim asked after a little while. 

“Yeah?” Tom asked. He hadn’t been called that in years. Tim usually went to Jane with nightmares. When Jane wasn’t here and Tim had nightmares, he usually tried to help the most he could. Tim calling him “Daddy” startled him a bit. He wasn’t used to it anymore.

“Are there any cookies left? The ones Becky made?” 

“I think so, let me check.” He went to put Tim down, but the grip on his shirt tightened and Tom rethought his decision for a second, and finally put him down. He went over to the counter and looked. “I don’t see any.”

“It’s okay,” Tim said. He walked back over to Tom and Tom picked him right back up. Tim leaned into his shoulder again. “Daddy?” He whispered.

“Yeah, bud?” 

“Can you tell me a story? About you and Mommy.” He asked quietly, rubbing his still-watery eyes. Tom thought for a minute, trying to think of the best story for his son. He wracked his memory. He’d hidden a lot of the memories with Jane to try and cope, but some still stuck clear as day. There was their wedding and wedding night, but Tim didn’t need to know that.

“How about the day that your mom told me you were coming along?” He asked and Tim nodded. Tom plopped onto the couch, pulling one of the blankets onto them. Tim snuggled into it.

“Okay,” Tom said. “Once upon a time, your mom and I were married for about a year. I was at work at my job, and your mom texted me, telling me there was something important she had to talk to me about. I was scared that something bad had happened and she let me spend all day worrying about it!” Tom said with a chuckle. “Can you believe it?” 

“Mommy didn’t tell you at first?” Tim asked, “Mommy always told you everything!” He pointed out. “Even when I didn’t eat all my dinner and she pinky-promised not to tell you.”

“I know, but this one time she made me wait. I think she wanted to see the look on my face.” Tom smiled softly. “So, I came home from work, and she wouldn’t tell me no matter how much I begged.”

“So, we had dinner and she still wouldn’t tell me. I think she was having fun.” Tom was lost in the memory. “Then, for dessert, she told me she had a surprise for me.” 

“What was the surprise?” 

“She got a cake,” Tom said. “And ‘You’re Gonna Be a Dad’ was written in the frosting.” Tom smiled. “I don’t think I picked my jaw up off the floor for an hour.” 

“Did Mommy know I was gonna be a boy yet?” He asked, inquisitive.

“Not yet,” Tom replied. “That was a different cake.” 

“I wanna hear that story.” Tim whispered through a yawn. Tom glanced at the time. It was 4:45. Becky would be awake for work soon. Tom just chuckled and ran a hand over his face.

“Are you awake enough, buddy? That was a big yawn.” Tom smiled down at his son. 

“I’m awake enough!” Tim protested. “Tell me the story, Daddy. Pleeeassee.” He hit Tom with the puppy eyes. The one thing Tom couldn’t resist. 

“Okay, okay.” Tom laughed softly. “Okay, so I was at work again, and Mommy and Auntie Emma went to the doctors to see if you were a boy or a girl.” Tom began, “And I came home from work and Auntie Emma’s car was in the driveway. I got nervous because I didn’t know why she was still here.”

“Then what happened?” 

“Then, I came in, and Auntie Emma nailed me in the face with blue confetti.” Tom had to hide his laugh. “Blue confetti was everywhere. Then, your mom came over and threw some more at me while Emma took about fifty photos of my face.” 

“Can I see?” Tim interrupted and Tom tried to remember where Jane had put them. He let go of Tim and got up, going over to the chest by the kitchen. He opened it and saw the framed pictures. Unexpectedly he teared up a little at the sight of them. Jane’s face was so full of joy as she chucked confetti in his face. He could almost hear Emma’s laughter at his expression. He hadn’t seen these in years. It was hard to believe they were ten years ago. He’d practically just started at Hatchetfield High School as the shop teacher. He took a few out, finding one of himself and Jane kissing that Emma had gotten. He could remember her complaining about the affection. He brought them over to Tim, who marvelled at the sight of his mother and father.

“Your face looks funny in that one,” Tim said with a small giggle, pointing at a photograph where Tom had just gotten a faceful of confetti and some had gotten in his mouth. 

“That’s because your mother threw more confetti in my face. She also had another cake saying ‘It’s A Boy!’ on it. Your mother loved cake, but I know you know that.” Tom rubbed his arm as he heard the steps creaking, Becky coming down them. Tim burrowed back into Tom as if to hide him being awake from her. 

“Hey, guys,” Becky said gently. “You’re up awful early.” 

“Yeah.” Tom nodded, “How’d you sleep?” He asked, rubbing Tim’s arm gently. The pictures were in Tim’s lap, his eyes averted down to them.

“Fine, fine,” Becky said softly. She raised an eyebrow at Tom. Obviously, something was going on. Tim looked up and quietly waved at Becky. 

“Becky, can we have more cookies?” He asked quietly, leaning over the back of the couch.

“Of course,” Becky said. “I’ll have Hannah help me make some when I get home from work.” 

“Thank you.” He yawned, rubbing his eyes. Tom rubbed his back, trying to soothe him back to his comfortable spot. He glanced at Becky, who was pouring herself some coffee.

“Would you like a cup, Tom?” Becky asked. 

“Yes please.” He nodded, feeling Tim lean back against him, grabbing his finger tightly. He yawned again, letting his eyes droop closed as Tom ran his free hand through his hair.Tom felt Tim’s breathing even out as he dropped off to sleep. He patted the top of Tim’s head gently as Becky brought him the coffee.

“Thanks.” He said, taking the mug and taking a sip. He managed a smile as Becky sat down across from him. Tom adjusted the blanket over himself and Tim. 

“He’s up early.” She noted, sipping her own coffee.

“Yeah,” Tom said softly. 

“What happened?” She asked. Tim, in his sleep, was still clutching the photos under the blanket and Tom realized it.

“Uh, he had a bad dream,” Tom said. “Couldn’t really sleep after that.” 

“Poor thing. He’s got school.” She frowned.

“He’s not going. I’ll call Emma.” Tom didn’t want to get up yet. The more time he spent on the couch with Tim on top of him, the better. 

“Okay,” Becky said with a nod. “I can call her if you need me to.” 

“Well, seeing as I’ve got a kid on me, that might be ideal.” He mumbled. “She’s probably not up yet. It’s 4:45.”

“I’ll leave her a message,” Becky reassured him. “Paul might be up, too. He’s got work about the same time I do.” He just gave her a thumbs-up as he held Tim a little longer. Tim squirmed before settling back down again. Tom blew a breath out before drinking more coffee.

“Thanks, Beck,” He murmured. 

“Of course.” She said softly, “Is he alright after the dream?” She watched Tim. Tom shrugged. 

“I think he’ll be okay,” Tom said. “I talked to him for a little while, I think it helped. I’m not sure though if it did 100 percent.” He gently rubbed his back. “I’ll talk to him a bit when he wakes up.” 

“What was it about?” She asked. 

“The crash,” Tom said, looking down at the couch. “He, uh, he sometimes dreams about it but it’s warped and weird and both of us die. It really shakes him up.” He shook his head.

Becky gently patted the top of Tim’s head. “I’ll bet,” she said. “It’d shake me up, too.”   
“I still can’t shake the feeling that all of it’s my fault,” Tom said miserably. She reached out and took Tom’s hand.

“It is not your fault.” She said softly. “Not at all. That other driver was drunk, Tom.”

“Still. If I was paying a little bit more attention, I would’ve stopped and Jane would be here and Tim wouldn’t dream like this.” He said finally. Becky wanted to tell him it wasn’t his fault again and again until he believed it himself, but Tim stirred and his eyes fluttered open.

“Dad?” He mumbled, curling up on his chest again. “I don’t want to go to school.” 

“Don’t worry, kiddo,” Tom said softly. “I already decided you’re not going. Go back to sleep, yeah?” Tim looked up, brandishing the photos Tom had given him.

“Do you gotta put these away..?” He asked quietly. “I really like them…” He looked back down at his parents looking happy. Tom bit his lip, trying to keep his own emotions at bay. 

“Do you want to keep them?” Tom asked, glancing at the time. It was 5:30. He could hear shuffling in the basement that was no doubt Ethan and Lex getting ready for school. 

“Yes, please.” Tim nodded and Tom kissed the top of his head.

“Keep them, buddy.” He said softly. “Do you want to go back upstairs?”

Tim shook his head. “I wanna stay with you.” 

“I have work, buddy. Becky said she'll call Auntie Emma and Uncle Paul so they could come visit you during school.” He whispered. “How does that sound?”

“Okay, dad,” Tim said with a sleepy nod. Tom ruffled his hair and held him a little tighter. He heard Lex come up from the basement. 

“Morning, Mr. Houston,” Lex said, opening the door. 

“Morning, Lex.” Tom said quietly, still holding Tim close. “How’d you sleep?” He asked as he felt Tim drift back to sleep.

“Fine.” She nodded, going into the kitchen briefly to get coffee, “Is Hannah up?” 

“Not yet,” Tom said. “She’s gotta get up soon, though. Tim’s not going to school today.” 

“What’s up with him?” She asked, thinking as Ethan came up and sleepily stumbled into the kitchen. 

“He’s not feeling well,” Becky said quickly. “I can go get Hannah, if you want.” She changed the subject.

“I’ll go get her,” Ethan said sleepily. He disappeared upstairs, yawning as he went up them. Tom sighed.

“Beck, I gotta get ready.” He gestured to Tim. “Can you take him for a minute?” He asked quietly. 

“Of course,” Becky said gently, pulling Tim into her arms. He kissed her forehead before going upstairs to get changed. He could hear Ethan gently trying to coax Hannah out of bed. He got changed and came downstairs. Tim had woken up and was clearly a bit distraught. 

“Hey, hey,” Becky said to Tim softly. “It’s okay, it’s okay, I’m right here.” Tim just buried his head into the blanket, shaking it. Lex had gravitated towards them and Tom came over.

“Hey, bud, I’m here.” Tom kneeled down in front of him. Kneeling hurt, but it could help Tim see him.

“Dad,” Tim said with a shaky voice. “Please don’t go.” Tom swallowed.

“Bud, I…” He couldn’t bear to tell Tim he couldn’t take more days off. He couldn’t upset him. Becky had to leave within the next 10 minutes to beat the traffic and he had to leave in a half-hour. 

“I-I want you to stay,” Tim pleaded. “Please, dad?” 

“Tim, buddy, I can’t miss more work, but you could come with me…? They won’t mind, I’ll tell them you’re sick and that I couldn’t get someone last minute to take care of you. You get to come to shop class.” He took his hands.

“Okay, okay, yeah!” Tim said, brightening up a bit. Tom heard the slightly happier tone.

“Can I get a smile out of my kid?”

“Yeah,” Tim gave a small smile at his dad. 

“That’s my son.” Tom grinned and ruffled Tim’s hair. “Why don’t you go get dressed, bud? I’ll be right here when you’re done.” 

“Promise?” 

“Promise.” With Tom’s confirmation, Tim and his photos went upstairs to get ready. Ethan and Hannah came down, Hannah extremely drowsy as she shuffled over to Lex. Becky got up, squeezing Tom’s hand.

“I’ve gotta go, I’ll see you after work.” She whispered, waving goodbye to the teens and Hannah before disappearing out the door. Tom watched the door close before letting out a sigh. He would have Tim for the rest of the day, but that was okay.

**Author's Note:**

> please please please leave a comment if you enjoyed !! <3
> 
> promo:  
> my tumblr: @just-a-side-kick  
> liv's tumblr: @thegalwhoreallylikesmusicals


End file.
